Fixing a Broken World
by M1nhTre37
Summary: Remnant: a small remaining quantity of something. A rather accurate description of a broken world overrun with Grimm and humanity on its last legs. Fortunately, someone is sent there to help them. Unfortunately, that someone is me. How the heck I'm supposed to help humanity survive using Minecraft mechanics? You know what? Screw it, let's do it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: just a random idea I thought of**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as they both belong to their respective owners. Except for my own of course.**

**Fixing a Broken World**

**_Chapter 1: Displaced_**

So this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down. Hahaha, sorry. Couldn't resist. Although let's be honest here, most stories like this always begin with your generic main character doing something boring as they go about their normal day. Then they got roped into a situation that they gladly embraced because it promised adventure and excitement. Personally, I enjoyed those kinds of stories, seeing what kind of twists they add to the existing story, something new and fresh. And I hope it never happened to me. It would be a cold day in hell if I get Isekai'ed into another world. Why? Well, my family, my friends, a lot of other reasons. Honestly, it not's worth it. That sadly didn't stop it from happening though. Hah~, let me start from the top.

/-/

I let out a long sigh as I blinked blearily at the screen of my laptop. Pushing up my glasses, I continued typing, searching for anything to do on the internet. But wait I hear you say, its the internet, you practically be entertained forever. Well, you would be right, but most of the stuff staled rather easily, you can only watch so many Youtube videos until you get bored.

"Oh no! Hahahahahaha!"

Inwardly sighing, I looked outside to my little brother playing on the Wii. Don't get me wrong, I love him as any brother should, but his autistic habits really get on my nerves. And when I say autistic, I mean actually diagnosed with autism. Now normally, this wouldn't really change much, if it wasn't for his voice that just grates your mind. Rather frustrating really.

Standing up from my seat, I made my way over to the room my brother was in, quietly shutting the door so I wouldn't disturb him. Returning to my seat, I looked at my screen, only to raise an eyebrow. Strange, I thought I left it on Youtube, not Discord. Frowning, I tried to click off, but nothing happened. Ok, now this was worrying. This was a rather new laptop as well, the signals should be sending rather smoothly. I was about to call my dad for help until I noticed someone beginning to type.

**Earth-chan: **Hello there, Minh Tri Pham. Son of Peter and Lily Pham

**mediocreBud: **...Earth-chan, really

**Earth-chan: **...out of all responses, I didn't expect you to criticize my username

**mediocreBud: **Oh, sorry if that came out insensitive

**mediocreBud: **Who are you and how do you know my name?

**mediocreBud: **I don't have money wired to any of my accounts

**Earth-chan: **No, I'm not for money

**Earth-chan: **I'm here for you

**mediocreBud: **...I'm straight

**Earth-chan:** Whoops, I forgot to put *no homo*

**Earth-chan: **That's how you humans convey that you are not attracted to them correct?

**mediocreBud: **Humans? Quit playing around, who are you?

**Earth-chan: **Well, to put it simply, I'm a ROB

**mediocreBud: **... you're joking

**Earth-chan: **I assure you, this is not a joke

**mediocreBud: **Prove it.

As soon as I hit enter, I heard rumbling coming from behind me. I turned around to see the lid of my lego box burst open. Pieces of lego flew out and formed a small scale of myself on the floor.

**mediocreBud: **... well shit

**mediocreBud: **and also no

**Earth-chan: **Excuse me?

**mediocreBud: **Any offer you have, I refuse

**Earth-chan: **You haven't even heard my proposal yet

**mediocreBud: **I don't care, my answer is still the same

**mediocreBud: **The way I see it, you ripping me out my life for your sick amusement

**mediocreBud: **You can take your offers of power or transporting me to my favorite world and shove it

**Earth-chan: **...well color me surprised

**Earth-chan: **You're one of the few humans I met that refuse my offer

**mediocreBud: **And yet, you're still here

**Earth-chan: **Don't flatter yourself human

**Earth-chan: **Just because you refuse doesn't change what's gonna happen

**mediocreBud: **Tch, of course

**mediocreBud: **you bastards are all the same, abusing your powers for your own gain

**Earth-chan: **Who said it was for my own gain

**mediocreBud:** ...explain

**Earth-chan: **I'm sure you heard a certain web show named RWBY

**mediocreBud: **Really, is this another SI cliche where you put me in the show to fight Salem

**Earth-chan: WILL YOU BE SILENT!**

**Earth-chan: THE CORRUPTION IS SPREADING!**

**mediocreBud: **...excuse me?

**Earth-chan: **The area is you humans named the Land of Darkness, its expanding

**mediocreBud: **... how bad is it?

**Earth-chan: **Apocalyptic, the planet will turn into a barren wasteland devoid of life

**mediocreBud:** *sigh* alright look

**mediocreBud: **Even if I want to help, what the hell can I do?

**mediocreBud: **How can I match up against people way above my combat level?

**mediocreBud: **I need to be AT LEAST made of steel to survive there.

**Earth-chan: **You won't be fighting

**Earth-chan:** Your task is to fix the land and help humanity expand its borders

**mediocreBud: **But how?

**Earth-chan:** Oh, you'll see

**Earth-chan: **You gonna have fun with my gift

**mediocreBud: **What about my world?

**mediocreBud: **What's gonna happen to it?

**Earth-chan: **Don't worry about it, Kronos is taking care of that particular problem

**mediocreBud: **...I have no choice do I?

**Earth-chan: **...If it means anything, I'm sorry you weren't given a choice

**Earth-chan: **Sometimes, there are things that are out of our control

**mediocreBud: **...*sigh* fuck my life

**mediocreBud: **When?

**Earth-chan: **Um, now?

Blinking at the response, I immediately scrambled out of my chair and began grabbing essentials. My phone, a solar-powered battery pack, my headphones, and a machete. Don't ask why I keep a dangerous weapon on top of my shelf. As soon, as I grabbed them, I felt something pulling on the back of my purple hoodie. Looking back, I was bewildered to see a vortex appearing from my computer.

"No, wait! I'm not ready!" I yelled as I clung desperately to frame of my bed. And it was all for nothing as my grip eventually loosened.

/-/

*SONO CHI NO SADAME!*

"Gah!" I yelped as I jumped to my feet, looking around wildly in a panic. I sharply turned to the source of the noise, which turned out to be my phone's alarm. "Man, what a weird dream," I breathed out as I turned off my phone put in my pocket, and laid back in the grass. Wait, grass? I looked around in horror. Trees, wildlife, signs that I am definitely far from home. Of course, there is a reasonable response for this type of situation of being forced out of your home and onto a completely different world.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

/-/

"Swear!"

"Huh? Rubes, I didn't say anything."

"Really? I could have sworn I heard someone cursing."

/-/

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUU- ack! *cough cough*"

Okay! Too much too much! Water! Need water! I scanned the area around me and was relieved to see a rather large and clean pond. I made my way over and greedily gulped in water. Letting out a sigh of relief, I dried off my mouth and looked at the surface of the pond to see a girl looking back me. Wait correction, there was an androgynous male looking back at me ... and was copying my movements. That's me, isn't it.

.

.

.

.

You know what? I'm ok with this. It could have been worse. Sure, my masculinity was shattered to pieces, but I can work with this. I really don't like the long hair though. Meh, I'll change it later. I dug into the pockets of my khaki pants to grab my phone, only to feel nothing.

"Huh?" I murmured as I feel around. Nothing. I looked down at the ground to see if I dropped it. Instead, I saw a very familiar hotbar with all of my belongings, with pixelated hearts and hunger bar included.

"The damn bastard gave me Minecraft mechanics to fix Remnant. That's actually pretty clever," I muttered as I materialized the machete I brought with me into my hand. Judging from the position of the sun, Vale should thataway to the west. But first things first, I'm gonna wallow in my misery. What, you expect me to be ok with this? I was literally ripped out of my world. God, I hope my parents are ok. I laid down and watched the clouds slowly rolled by. I am so out of my depth here, dropped into another where I'm as fragile as a wooden stick. I can't do this. I'm not strong, or smart, or anything. Just a teen that likes to stay home and play video games. Nothing special. **Just a waste of space. A worthless piece of trash. **

.

.

.

.

No, falling into despair won't help me here. I would attract the Grimm that way. I had to do something productive. I had to survive. Forcing myself up, I took ahold of my machete and looking for the nearest tree. Hopefully, I can make a shelter before night arrives.

**AN: And that's it. I hope you enjoy this little story. Next chapter would be a little longer. Leaves questions and comments in the reviews and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as they both belong to their respective owners. Except for my own of course.**

**Fixing a Broken World**

**_Chapter 2: Discovery_**

"*pant pant* These bastards don't know when to quit," I gasped out as I collapsed on the moonlit covered ground. I desperately gulped in air as I frantically scanned around the thick forest I was currently in. It has been a few days since I arrived on Remnant. The constant worry and anxiety of what to do eventually attracted the Grimm to my location, resulting in a cat and mouse scenario. And no, I can't fight back because I'm a weak boy with little to no fighting experience. Have you seen how big they?! And I can't build a house to hide in since they will probably wait to ambush me when I come out. Luckily, there are a couple of reasons why I'm still alive. One, being given Minecraft mechanics also given me what I dubbed a 'sphere of influence'. It basically allowed me to interact with the environment as one would do in Minecraft. Which means impossibly hard dirt blocks. Because Minecraft physics dictates you need you to punch repeatedly to break them. Yay.

Struggling to my feet, I materialized an apple and quickly scarfed it down. As soon, as I finished, I felt some stamina returned to me and the scratches from the Grimm disappeared. And there was your second reason, as long I have food on me, I can immediately regain energy back and heal some minor wounds. Double yay. Now feeling much better than before, I resumed sprinting across the land. Just in time too, since I heard growling noises near me. I turned back and yep, packs of Beowolves snarling at my heels. I looked back to the front to see the tree line of the forest.

I burst out and saw, much to my frustration and annoyance, several clusters of Minecraft mobs standing about in the plains. Huh, my first encounter with them too. Mobs in front of me, Grimm right behind me.

_Shit._

With no choice, I continued sprinting through the clusters, hoping to outrun the mobs and lose the Grimm at the same time. Dodging and weaving around arrows and attacks from the mobs, I continued running, never stopping for a second. Sliding beneath the legs of a skeleton, I scrambled forward until an arrow hit the ground in front of me. Normally, I would easily jump over it and continued my escape, if it hadn't erupted into a 6-foot tall _pillar of ice._ Skidding to a stop, I turned back to see and I can't I'm saying this, a _Dust infused skeleton. _I repeat, a _fucking, Dust infused, skeleton. _How do I know this mob was Dust infused? Simple, THERE'RE ICE DUST CRYSTALS EMBEDDED IN IT'S BODY!

Tch, I'll think about it later. I have to escape first. Running around the pillar of ice, I resumed my sprint to find some sort of haven where I could rest. I turned back to check on the Grimm and much to my surprise was prioritizing the mobs over me. Sure, the Grimm and stronger and faster, but they slowly getting overwhelmed by sheer numbers of zombies and skeletons. Well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Filing away the fact that mobs and Grimm are hostile to each other, I escaped into another forest. I continued running until I spotted a hill.

Materializing my stone pickaxe, I made a small cave and immediately sealed up the entrance. "Finally," I breathed out as I collapsed on the ground. I was about to put down my bed and called it a day-

*_Hiss*_

I froze. That sound. The sound that promises death and destruction. The sound that destroys hopes and dreams. I slowly turned around and stared face to face with the frowning face of a Creeper. And much like its comrade from before, it was embedded with Dust, Fire Dust to be exact. Wondering where it came from, I glanced behind it to see that I accidentally opened a cave system full of Creepers

*_Hisssssss*_

"Son of a-"

*BOOM!*

/-/

A figure walked across the stone floor of an empty cavern, expertly trekking through the twisting tunnels until it arrived at an underground river channeling cool and clean water to drink. But before it could kneel and take a sip, it noticed a body floating absently through the water. The body continued floating on top of the water until the figure from before grabbed its arms and gently dragged it onto the stone floor. Upon closer inspection, it was a badly injured human male, though male was really pushing it since he looked really feminine. His body was also littered in burn marks with his clothes barely hanging on to his battered body. After a moment of hesitation, the figure gently lifted the boy bridal style and carried him to its home.

/-/

After what felt like an eternity, I slowly opened my eyes to darkness. Blinking blearily, I started to get up only quickly lay down as pain wracked my body. Letting my eyes adjust to the darkness, I began to examine the area around me. I was in a large cavern, on my left was my damaged purple jacket and white shirt, surrounding me were pieces of broken frameworks that used to be part of weapons. And much to my surprise, though a bit muted due to my current condition, there was a crafting table sitting in the corner just to the right of me. Whoever saved me was familiar with Minecraft. I looked down at my body and winced at the severe burn marks that marred my body. At least my pants are ok.

"*cough cough*"

Damn, my throat feels really dry. How long was it since I drank anything? Wondering if I should try to get up again, I then heard a soft padding sound coming from the entrance of the cavern. Panicking, I shut my eyes and pretended I was still unconscious. As the padding sounds drew closer, I slowly opened my eyes until my vision was barely visible to see a dark figure quietly walked in. The person slowly made their way to where I was and knelt down beside me. Through my limited vision, I watched the figure scooped something from its body and began spreading something over my burns. It took a lot of willpower to not cry out in pain as my burns began stinging but whatever was covering my burns was cool and quickly soothed the agitation. After the figure finished rubbing on whatever it was onto my body, they stood up, left a loaf of bread and a bottle of water near my head, and left the cavern. Waiting for the footsteps to fade away, I slowly sat up and squinted into the surrounding darkness. Wherever I was, there was little to no light, greatly limiting my vision. And I don't have any torches too. Great.

Setting aside my concerns, for now, I grabbed the water and began drinking until nothing was left. Wiping my mouth clean, I picked up the bread and proceed to-

_*poof*_

My body stiffened as I glanced up to see the back of an Enderman holding a pile of mechanical gears and scraps, dumping them on the ground in front of it. It then proceeds to turn around stare at my burned body until its eyes traveled up to my own eyes.

.

.

.

.

I'm so screwed am I?

.

.

.

.

Is it gonna do anything?

.

.

.

.

I blinked as the Enderman gave me a simple wave before pulling more scraps out of nowhere and resumed dumping them on the floor. Ok, WHAT?! Non-hostile Minecraft mobs?! What kind of messed up situation is this?! I stared incredulously as the Enderman continued to its task until it stopped and disappeared elsewhere.

"Oh! You're awake!"

I turned my head to face the same dark figure from before, only this time, I could tell that its figure was unmistakably female. She made her way towards me and gently asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was thrown into a fire pit," I replied dryly as I gestured to my burns. "Though, whatever you rubbed on me really helped,"

"I'm glad you're ok. You looked terrible when I first found you," she said as she sat down beside me.

"Speaking of which, where did you found me?" I asked while munching on my bread

"You were floating in an underground river near here."

"Really? And I just coincidentally floated to where you were?"

"Uh-huh."

"...sure why not. Not the craziest thing that happened to me so far."

I swallowed the last piece of my bread breathed out a sigh of satisfaction, feeling much better than before. "Do you have any more food?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

She shook her head, "Sorry, that was our last bread. Besides, we don't eat much anyway,"

I tilted my head at this, "You don't? Then how do you stay healthy?"

She shrugged, "We don't have to eat food. We just do for the taste."

Ok, I might be wrong, but something about her seems suspicious. Doesn't need food to survive? That was clearly an alarm bell that something about her wasn't right.

"...this is might seem out of the blue, but do you have any torches?"

"Um, no," she answered rather quickly.

Raising a skeptical eyebrow at her small panic, I began scrolling to my inventory to see there was anything that can emit light. Ah! A campfire! With one hand ready to summon a weapon, I quickly set down the campfire to reveal-

"...Wow, you're really pretty," I said in amazement before slapping a hand over my mouth in mortification. The slime girl sat in a stupor at the sudden appearance of a light source and soon blushed furiously as my words register in her mind.

I'm not kidding. An actual slime girl was sitting right beside me and she really pretty with soft features, her green blouse, and jelly-like hair with her slime themed hat. I'm sure this was situation many hormonal boys would be happy to be in, but this just raised more questions, like-

"How the hell is this scientifically possible," I asked in bewilderment. Followed after was a slamming my head on the floor. You know what, slime girls were a thing now, I'm in an anime world for God's sake. Practically anything can happen.

"Are you ok?!" the slime girl asked in panic after watching me slammed my head on the stone floor.

"Juuuuust getting rid the last bits of my sanity," I answered in a dead tone as I stared at the ceiling.

She opened her mouth to speak until the cavern we were in began rumbling.

"The hell was that?" I asked warily as I began to stand up, only to collapse back down since my body wasn't strong enough to support my weight yet. Noticing my struggle, the slime girl simply picked me up bridal style, much my embarrassment. The cavern shooked again, sending dust raining down.

"Ok seriously, what the heck is-."

*BOOM!*

The back wall of the cavern exploded, tumbling out a mildly scuffed up Creep. Both of us stared in horror as it simply got up, noticed us and with an eager roar, began charging straight towards us. The slime girl only stood frozen in fear as she watched the Grimm barreled towards her with its jaw outstretched ready to tear off her head, only to crash into 4 blocks of cobblestone placed by yours truly. I quickly created a new wall of stone to make sure the damn thing stays between us.

"Hah, that was close," I said in relief, only to be dropped roughly on the ground.

"Ow! What the heck?!" I began to bark out only to cut myself off. I gazed at the slime girl who was on the ground with me, only she has tears were streaming out of her eyes was shivering and hugging her knees close to her chest, "N-no. N-not again. P...p-please stop..."

To be honest... I don't know why this affected me so much or why I felt compelled to help. I just met her, don't know anything about her. Any other person would have left her alone or leave her for dead. But... the expression of fear and desperation, it was painful to look at. It nearly brought tears to my eyes just looking at her. No one should have an expression like that. No one should suffer like that. Pulling myself over to her side, I gently gave her a hug, letting her know that she wasn't alone, letting her know that someone was there with her. Soon after, she began to stop shivering and her tears stopped coming.

"You feeling ok?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Y-yeah. Th-thank you," she answered as she shyly looked to the side.

A muted explosion sounded from the wall I just made catching my attention. Crawling over, I laid my ears against the wall and listened closely, hearing roars from the Grimm from before and hissing from... of course, I should have known it was was creepers.

"I see what's happening now," I muttered under my breath as I pulled back. The Creep was fighting with a group of creepers, which explained the explosions and the rumbling. But why wasn't the creeper doing much damage to the Creep? Simple, it was probably a Fire Dust infused creeper like the one I encountered earlier. And using pokemon logic, fire does jack shit against rock.

But it was still a creeper and could still explode, which means if the creepers corraled the Grimm to where we were, my wall was going down soon. "Carry me over to the crafting table," I urged to the slime girl. Nodding, she immediately carried me over to the corner where it was placed. Once I got there, I began picking up scraps around me, placing them and rearranging them, hoping to craft something that would help.

*boom*

The slime girl glanced to the wall nervously as explosions drew closer and closer. My rearranging only grew only more frantic and I moved my arms faster.

_'Come on, give me something to work with here," _I thought to myself and I haphazardly shifted the scraps around.

*BOOM!*

The sealed wall came crumbling and the same Grimm from before tumbled out once again, if albeit more scuffed up. It raised its head just in time to receive a boxing glove straight in its face. As the Creep flew back into the cavern with stars circling its head, the boxing glove retracted to the gun I held.

"We gotta get out of here," I said as I summoned enough strength to shakily stand up.

"Can't you just build another wall?" she asked as she went over to my side just in case for support.

I shook my head," Can't. I used up all my blocks already. I need time to gather more,"

Sparing one last glance at the Grimm, I limped out with the slime girl dragging me along. We went through the twisting tunnels as fast as we quick, the sharp turns and crossroads making it difficult to navigate easily but not that difficult. At this rate, we would be able to make it out safely.

_'But does it feel like I'm forgetting something," _I thought to myself as we arrived at another crossroads. The answer bodyslammed me into the left tunnel_ 'Oh yeah, Creeps are pretty fast,"_

"Shit!" I cursed out as I grappled with the Grimm as we both tumbled down the tunnel. We both skidded to a stop near the edge of an underground lava pool, my weapon not being as lucky as I am as it fell in. My arms shook with effort as I attempted to keep the Grimm's snarling face away from my own.

*Wham!*

A tree branch slammed heavily into the head of the Creep, but the action only annoyed as its tail slammed into the slime girl, sending her flying. Having enough, the Grimm reared its head back and roughly bit into my arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!," I screamed in pain as I felt it crushing my bones and tearing my blood vessels. It was about to go for my head until a stray stick hit its side. Pausing in its attack, it turned to face a scared but defiant slime girl as she held her impromptu weapon. The Grimm snarled as it decided to go after a new target. I only lied down in pain as I watched in increasing horror as the Creep slowly stalked towards her.

_'No, she's gonna die,' _I thought in horror as I helplessly watched the slime girl slowly losing her determination as she back away in fear.

This is it, isn't it? She's gonna die. Then I'm next. I felt despair overtake me as I gazed at the situation. Why? Why me? Why didn't that damn ROB chose someone else? I'm a nobody, a nameless person in society I'm **weak, pathetic, worthless. **

.

.

.

.

.

No, I refused to die like this. I REFUSE TO BE A NAMELESS BODY. **I REFUSE TO GO DOWN LIKE A WHIMPERING DOG!**

And for the first time in my life, resolve entered my heart.

**AN: Writing dialogue is hard. So we meet a slime girl and a friendly Enderman. Don't worry, the next chapter will focus more on them.**


End file.
